Baby Bach: Musical Adventure
Baby Bach: Musical Adventure November 3, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1998 November 3, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1999 August 14, 1999 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2000 June 10, 2000 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2001 September 8, 2001 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2002 March 2, 2002 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2003 July 12, 2003 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 September 6, 2008 # Baby Bach Discovery Kit 2010 November 27, 2010 # Baby Bach 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections # Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D # Minuet in G from the Anna Magdalena Notebooks, BWV Anh. 114 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd movement # Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147 # Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st movement # Sleepers Awake, Cantata, BWV 140 # Flute Sonata in E Flat, BWV 1031, 1st Movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd movement # Flute Sonata in E Flat, BWV 1031, 3rd movement # Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement # Orchestral Suite No. 2, BWV 1067, Badinerie # Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, BWV 1068, Air # Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 # Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 Baby Bach Toy Chest # Cornelius The Singing & Dancing Chicken by Gemmy Industries Corporation # Rikki Rooster by Iwaya # Winkel by Manhattan Toy Co. # Machine Ball Factory by DYTOY # Cosmos Kinetic by Golden Island # Jupiter Kinetic by Westminster # Light and Sound Fire Engine by Funrise (1998) # Rhythm Pals Mini Orchestra by Gil-Mor # Orchestra Piano by Chicco USA # Zylon Dragon Puppet by Manhattan Toy # Lollipop Drum with stick by Woodstock Percussion # Threading Cheese by Learning Curve # 8 Tune Xylophone by Wonderful Toys # HydroGyro by Rainbow Products # Turbo Tower Totem Tops by ToyTech # Sun Pendulum by Colorado Craft Fair # Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc. # Musical Bubble Bear by Link Group # Bubble Monkey by Toysmith # Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) # Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 # Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy, Ltd. # Fox Hunt Man with Horn by Byers' Choice Limited # Drummer Boy by Byers' Choice Limited # Salvation Army Woman with Alto Horn by Byers' Choice Limited # Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 # Atomic Robots, Machine Man by Schylling # Giraffe Horn by Tomy # Musical Trumpet by Tomy # Trumpet Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion # Octopus puppet by Folkmanis # Toy Saxophone by Potenza Picena # Small World Kids - Play at Home Saxophone by Small World Toys # Baby Giraffe Puppet by Sweet Plush # Mini-mals - Kiko Kitty by Manhattan Toy # Bird Trumpet by Ambi # Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion # Moving Moneybox Truck Bank (1924) by Kovap # Plasma Ball by Carlisle # Form "S" Kinetic by Golden Island # Spinning Disco Ball by AADLP # Holographic Perpetual Motion Wheel by Carlisle # Dizzy Kitty RC by TOMY # Fantasy Fish Bowl by Funco # Sunny The Singing Sunflower By Gemmy Industries Corporation # You Are My Sunshine Singing Flower by Parkdale Novelty # G. G. Giraffe by Charm # Green Streamers (Manufacturer Unknown) # Peek-a-Boo Farm by Chicco USA # Junior Bongos by First Act # Melody Harp by Trophy Music # Dinosaur Egg by Folkmanis # Accordion by Schylling # Snowy Owl by Folkmanis # Ukulele by Small World Toys # Pink Plastic Glasses (Manufacturer Unknown) # Purple Lava Lamp by Lava # Musical Carousel by Battat # Ferris Wheel by Schylling # Magic Show Pendulum Clock by Funline Merchandise # Big Fun Domino Run by ALEX Toys # Jumping Dog by Iwaya Corporation # Clowns: Drum and Maracas by Russ & Berrie # Tabletop Clown CLock by RLs Services # Pop Up Animals by Battat # Hoberman Sphere by Hoberman Designs # Marker (Manufacturer Unknown) # Whoozit by Manhattan Toy # 55 Ford Thunderbird by Road Tough Instruments # Organ # Celesta # Steel Drums # Marimba # Tubular Bells # Vibes (Korg M1 Version) # Harp (EMU Proteus Version) # Accordion # Saxophone # Guitar # Pan Flute # Bassoon # Double Bass # Oboe # Clarinet # Flute # Strings # Vibraphone # Harpsichord # Piccolo # Tuba # Recorder # Drum # Glockenspiel # Piano # Gong # Xylophone # Violin # Banjo Deleted Scenes # Trivia # Orchestra Tune-Up Appears In Baby Mozart # That Song Plays Which Minuet In G In 2003-2004 Menu. Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:1999 Category:2004 Category:10th Anniversary Category:1998